secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
The Soldier is a huge force multiplier on the battlefield. With all guns blazing he hits his enemies with a hail of bullets from his Pistols and Assault Rifle. His main tactic is to constantly Hinder his opponents and shoot them from a distance. If the Soldier is not pinned down, but allowed to keep shooting, slowing down enemies and constantly manoeuver out of harm’s way, he is a nightmare to face in any scenario. The Deck is very good for solo play, because the Soldier can avoid most damage heading his way by staying out of range of his enemies with high manoeuvrability and Hindering prowess. Some opponents however are very resistant to Hindering effects and against these the Deck needs either allies or to come up with completely new strategies. Active Abilities Hip Fire: An Assault Rifle attack which hits one target. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Soldier only. Big Forty Five: A Pistol attack which hits one target. Consumes all Pistol Resources. Frag Grenade: An Assault Rifle attack which hits one target and several other targets in an area around it. If any of the targets hit are Hindered they take an extra hit for extra damage. Consumes all Assault Rifle Resources. Tactical Retreat: An Assault Rifle ability which makes you Dash ten meters backwards. Every target you hit on the way becomes Hindered and has its movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. You also do a delayed hit on all targets which remain at your starting location. Razor Wire: An Assault Rifle ability which makes you dash backwards three meters, and creates an area on the ground in front of you which lasts for several seconds. Targets caught in this area have their movement speed significantly reduced. Sticky Drone: A Pistol ability which summons a Drone that hovers around you. This Drone causes the perpetrator of the next two attacks against you to become Hindered for several seconds. Shellshocker: An Assault Rifle Elite attack which is channelled for a few seconds to do many hits to several targets in an area in front of you. The targets hit get Hindered and have their movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. Passive Abilities Lucky Bullet: Every attack you make builds up a counter. When this counter reaches seven your next attack automatically Hinder the target, which has its movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. This can only happen once every thirty seconds. Steady Hip Fire: Increase the range of the ability Hip Fire. Quick Forty Five: Reduces the activation time for the ability Big Forty Five. Closer: All your Consumer abilities deal extra damage. Explosives Expert: Whenever you hit a target you also apply a charge. This charge does an extra hit for extra damage after a few seconds. Accuracy: All your non-glancing hits do more damage. Demolition Man: Whenever you Hinder a target you also apply a charge. This charge does an extra hit for extra damage after a few seconds. Category:Decks Category:Templars decks Category:Pistol Category:Assault Rifle